


Drunk vs. Sober

by Dragoniz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000 words EXACTLY, F/M, I think it's adorable, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam take a break from the hunt for a few drinks. Sam ends up revealing his feelings for the reader.</p><p>Sam/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

Sam grinned at you before downing his fifth shot. You gave him a questioning stare and sipped at your own drink, "What is it?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "You're short. Like, really short."

"Everyone's short compared to you, Sammy." You mumbled, hiding your eyeroll, "Besides, people can't pick and choose how tall they are. Can we talk about the ghost sightings now?"

"Nah, that stuff's boring." He placed his arm on the bar and turned his full attention to you, always smiling, "Let's talk about...not boring stuff."

You raised a brow and took another sip of your drink, trying your best to avoid his close proximity--Not because it annoyed you or even because his breath reeked, but because you'd rarely been so close to Sam even though you spent so much time with him. You had to admit, you weren't put-off by the attention.

"Like your hair." He went on, playing with a strand of you (h/l), (h/c) hair, "I like it."

You felt yourself blush a little, "Thanks, Sammy. Likewise."

Sam frowned, "You should call me by my real name..."

"And if I don't?"

He tried and failed to hide his smile, "I'll be in utter despair!"

You giggled and indulged him, "Not  _just_ despair?  _Utter_ despair? Sammy that's terrible!"

He stuck out his tongue at you and you both laughed for a good few moments. After a minute or so of the following silence, Sam spoke up, "(y/n)...I need to tell you something."

The seriousness of his words hung in the air. Instead of answering, you furrowed your brow and nodded at him. Before he spoke again he gently turned your head so that you were looking him in the eye.

"You mean a lot to me. Sometimes when we're hunting...I get distracted, just looking at you...thinking about you." He looked at the floor as he told you this, making the rising heat in your cheeks less embarrassing, "Dean told me to tell you this before, but I didn't think...am I drunk?"

His question made you smile, "Sam, let's get back to the motel. We can talk in the morning when you're sober."

He looked a bit confused as the two of you walked back across the street to your motel, as if he wasn't sure whether he'd said what he'd just said. You turned his words over in your head, wondering if it was just the drinks talking. When you reached the room, you led Sam inside and to the bed where Dean already lay asleep. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that the brothers shared a bed and you had your own in situations like these. You hated to cause the trouble but they never minded.

Sam fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, quietly snoring next to his brother. You looked over his peaceful, drunken face one last time and prepared to have a chat with him in the morning.


	2. Sober

By the time you'd awoken, Dean had left for food and Sam was in search of headache medicine. The bed squeaked as you sat up, causing an awkward moment of eye contact between you and Sam.

"Hey." he seemed to blush, but it was hard to tell from across the room.

"Hey." you responded, stretching.

You got up and walked over to him, pulling a bottle of pills out from the bag he'd just finished looking through. "Thanks," he said, grabbing a couple and moving over to the sink. You followed him and placed your elbows on the counter, watching as he swallowed the pills. Sam looked everywhere but your eyes, which you found more cute than anything else.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" you questioned carefully, watching for his reaction.

His face was definitely pink now, "Okay last thing I remember we were talking in the bar. Please tell me it didn't go any..." he glanced at the beds, "...further."

Your eyes widened, "Sammy! We woke up in two separate beds! And you woke up next to  _Dean_!" Your face was flushed red and you couldn't help yourself, "Are you  _that_ appalled at the idea of having sex with me?"

Completely taken aback by your outburst, Sam tried to recompose himself, "No! I mean yes! I mean--I'm sorry I brought it up, alright? I just thought--"

You cut him off, "You just thought you'd wasted a night of your precious time in bed with me? You just thought saying those things to me at the bar would be funny?"

Before he could respond, you stormed off to the only room in the place with a door. You locked it behind you and put your back against it, glaring at the toilet. Sam was on the other side immediately.

"(y/n), I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I promise. Just listen to me!"

You huffed and crossed your arms, "I'm listening."

Sam took a long breath before he spoke, "Like I said before, all I remember from last night is the bar. I'm not saying I'd be  _appalled_ at the idea of...sex with you, it's just..." he paused, seeming to go over the words in his mind,"It's just that if I had sex with you I'd want to be sober and at least  _remember_ it, you know? If I ever did anything with you I'd want to remember it--even just a hug." he waited another moment before continuing, "Can you please open the door now? I feel like I'm talking to myself."

When your anger melted away, you felt bad for ever considering his intentions were anything but sweet. You sighed at yourself and slowly opened the door. Before you saw his face you hugged Sam and he threw his arms around you in return. You both stood in the warm embrace for a while before he raised a small question, "What things did I say at the bar?"


End file.
